Princess Tiana
Princess Tiana is the Princess of New Orleans. She met Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. Trivia *She is voiced by Anika Noni Rose. *Tiana met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. *Tiana met the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Tiana will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Tiana will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino Tonitini Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Tiana met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. *Tiana will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Tiana will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Tiana made her first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries. *Tiana got kidnapped by Dr. Facilier and was almost turned ack into a frog as revenge for causing his demise, but was saved just in time by Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Tiana will join Pooh and friends again in the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show, Pooh's Adventures of Ice Princess, Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea), and Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. *Tiana will reunite with her old friend Barney and meet some of his friends in Barney's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. *Because of their transformation, and according to The Stolen Jewel, Tiana and her husband Naveen can talk to animals, specifically the non-talking ones, such as understanding Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and the others. She can even understand the pets of Barney's friends, including Snoopy and Woodstock. *Tiana will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Memoirs of a Geisha. *Tiana will join Barney again in Barney's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie, where she and Naveen will still talk to animals even after Eliza's powers are gone. *She will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery March107.gif|Tiana in her frog form. Tiana's Pony Form.jpg|Tiana's Pony Form Tiana's green bayou dress.gif|Tiana in her Bayou wedding dress (also her Disney Princess dress) placeholder|Tiana in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Royal 12 Category:HEROINES Category:PRINCESSES Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney Princesses Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Disney princesses Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Amphibians Category:Wives Category:Chefs Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Barney's Allies Category:Frogs Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Ponies Category:Rich characters Category:Star Butterfly's Adventures allies Category:In love heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Important Category:Singing characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Lead Females Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Pure of Heart Category:Animal Kindness Category:Feminists Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Remorseful characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:The Messiah Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Nature Lovers Category:Ingenue Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Book Heroes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Singing Heroines Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies